


Closer

by poetdameron



Series: As I Do [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Shane, Established Relationship, Light Dom/Sub Dyanmic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, dom/sub dynamics, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Ryan shouldn't had gotten Shane in the mood at work, just like his boyfriend told him not to the night before.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to finish something longer and, you know... with plot, I was working on but instead I wrote five smut pieces in one week. Here's the first! Enjoy! 
> 
> I'm going to be starting a series with this one. In it, Ryan is the one who has experience in d/s dynamics instead of the other way around (which is what I usually write). So pretty much, he has trained his own dom himself and is a happy, sometimes bossy, sub. So yeah, d/s series! I'm not nervous at all!
> 
> This work was edited by my beloved [Naluh](https://beaniegara.tumblr.com/), who happens to be the literal best and who I love so much. Thank you for always supporting my ideas, even if bad. You are amazing.
> 
> Now, If you have a tumblr and you liked this fic, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/184329935837/closer-series-as-i-do-shyan-fic)!

**Closer**

Ryan should have known better than to get Shane in the mood in the middle of the day, just like he told him not to the night before.

He straightened his back, swallowing as he silently tried to get more comfortable in his seat while their supervisor kept talking to the room, Shane’s hand sitting heavily on his thigh, too high to be casual.

Blinking, he hoped the man hadn’t noticed the way he had swallowed, and slowly looked at him to find Shane serious, almost lost in his thoughts, looking straight to Katie and nobody else. His mouth opened to get his attention, maybe ask him to please stop touching him like that, but—

Shane’s hand moved, higher than before, discreet and slow in a torturous way, closer to Ryan’s crotch.

 _Fuck_ , he wanted to voice as his dick twitched. His left hand fisted, knuckles going white with each little movement of Shane’s fingers that slightly touched his clothed cock.

Soon Shane’s large hand was covering him whole, gently massaging him through his clothes, getting Ryan’s cock harder in his jeans and the man swallowed, moving in his chair.

The movement made Shane stop.

Ryan remembered they had rules for this. For when they would tease each other to build something nice to get home to, about how Shane wasn’t into getting hot and heavy at work and while they traveled, and yet now—

He had stopped when Ryan moved, waiting for him to give him that signal, three gentle pats on his hand and he was out, to end this and later have a conversation about it.

Discreetly, Ryan looked at him. Shane’s eyes were serious yet inviting, quietly letting him know that Ryan had won this game and now, if he wanted to continue, Shane was more than willing to do so.

It happened in seconds, looking at each other’s eyes, Ryan smiling at him and looking away back at Katie’s presentation, and it was done.

Ryan opened his legs a bit wider, Shane’s hand got closer, firm on Ryan’s crotch and he sighed.

* * *

 

They had been together for almost eight months when Ryan was bold enough to bring his ideas to Shane: _I’ve practiced so and so before, and I like it. Would you like us to try something?_

Shane had been intrigued, delighted to be included in Ryan’s little secret, as he had called it with an almost childish smile, even if anxious about possibly fucking it up.

The first time they tried a scene wasn’t until a month after that conversation, once Shane had read and watched everything he could get his hands on, gone to the club with Ryan and seen by himself the great variety of things they had on their plate if he was willing to give it a chance.

“What do you want?” He had asked after pining Ryan against the closed door of his bedroom.

His eyes said as much, he was determined to give Ryan whatever he wanted and please him in every way know to men.

So,

“What do _you_ want, sir?”

Ryan wouldn’t say no to any of that.

“All of you.”

And so, it started.

* * *

 

Now, all Ryan could think about was Shane’s hand massaging his cock as they watched footage of their upcoming Supernatural special.

He caressed his hard on with the hilt of his hand, Ryan feeling his shoulders heavy, his need to moan and ask for more driving him crazy.

“Move closer.” Shane murmured into his ear, voice so heavy it made Ryan shiver and obey right away.

Moving the chair closer to Shane and to the conference table turned out to be smoother than Ryan thought for there was carpet on the floor, nobody behind him or at their sides, and since at least two of the six people in the room were pretty much asleep.

Ryan swallowed as he felt Shane opening his fly and getting down the zip of his jeans. He looked down to see that big hand carefully get into his pants and fish for his swollen cock.

He leaned forward, both arms crossed over the table. Ryan used the position to hide Shane’s hand better, the one that had tugged at Ryan’s dick immediately, making him even hornier as he hid his face in his arms, trying his best not to moan in front of all the people in the room.

* * *

 

Shane was a generous lover and an even more pleasant Dom.

His priority was to make Ryan yell his name in pleasure, make all of Ryan’s fantasies come true and make him feel loved in all ways he could find.

Ryan was sure other people in the club may find his boyfriend’s unashamed way of constantly showing devotion almost strange, but he didn’t give a fuck. The man was perfect, and he was all Ryan’s. Just like Ryan was all his. It was the perfect exchange of trust and love.

The man had a way of doing things, his obsessive researches as crazy as Ryan’s, his craving for perfection so strong he was able to concentrate in the moment and get things exactly the way he wanted them, serious and strong stand making him seem unstoppable and so, Ryan found talent and potential in that.

He could remember it, in the office’s old kitchenette, the way Shane had charmed Kelsey into letting him help her out with a video that ultimately allowed him stay in BuzzFeed once his internship was over. Ryan had been there as he soothed her, assured her of her hard work at the same time he commanded her into obeying whatever he wanted to say.

But he had used that to send her to eat something, relax and go home to sleep. Darragh had been crazy that day, Shane had stood in front of her and took charge in order to make sure she was taking care of herself, and just with that, Ryan knew he had found The One.

* * *

 

Shane’s fingers were long and rough enough to make Ryan want to jerk into his palm but he couldn’t move.

By now, Shane had made him get as close as possible to him, hand slowly stroking his cock under the table. The footage in front of them was almost over, the assigned intern of the crew was now asleep, Devon too distracted on her phone, Matty struggling to keep his eyes open, Katie too busy with her delayed breakfast.

No one could see, not even imagine, what was happening right in front of them.

They couldn’t imagine that Shane had his big hand on Ryan’s cock, stroking him slowly but sure to make him come soon.

God, he was so _hard_.

The idea of doing this here, of someone noticing, maybe catching them, speaking out—the embarrassment and humiliation that would cause, it got his dick harder in Shane’s hand and he heard the man chuckle, probably realizing what had just happened. Ryan’s cock twitched in his hand.

“So enthusiastic, I should’ve known you would like an audience.” He said into his ear, everyone probably thinking they were talking about the footage.

Ryan only nodded, licking his lips and concentrating his eyes on the screen in front of them.

With the room this dark, just the light coming off the video, it was even easier for Shane to jerk him a little faster.

The man had started to move his leg a bit fast, as if he had a tick but Ryan knew it wasn’t the case, he soon realized Katie had been looking at them, or maybe just at Shane, and now he was hiding the movements of his hand by moving his leg, giving the illusion that his arm moved visibly because it was over his leg.

Fuck, he loved this man.

“You’ve learned so well…” Ryan murmured, Shane smiled down at him once Katie had got back to her phone and food. “It makes me so hot.”

Ryan wasn’t lying. Shane smiled at him again with an eyebrow going up. His hand went inside Ryan’s boxers, caressing his balls as Ryan sighed, feeling goosebumps in his arms, his nipples getting hard under his shirt.

His boyfriend kept caressing, giving them a squeeze that made Ryan move again, giving him chance to find Ryan’s hole and the man swallowed, wondering if Shane was really going to—yes, _yes_. Ryan opened his legs wider, nails sinking on the skin of his left arm.

Shane kept teasing his hole, making soft circles over it, knowing he could put a finger or two inside with how _used_ he still was from the day before when he had walked around with a plug inside him before going home to get dicked exactly how he needed to.

It still felt good, the soft caress of his fingers, the tip of one entering him slightly, teasing inside, making him shiver and then leaving just like that.

“What…?”

Shane got his hand up, near his lips, eyes concentrated on everyone in the room, making sure no one was watching. He licked his finger, quickly spat, without making a sound, on his palm and his hand went down again, distractedly watching the screen to not tip anyone off about their antics.

When his hand finally touched Ryan’s cock, he sighed, making Matt and Devon look at him. He rubbed his eye, pretending to be falling asleep and soon, their friends were looking away again. This time, Shane’s hand hadn’t stopped and just kept slowly jerking him.

He gave him a gentle squeeze, appreciative smile on his lips when Ryan looked up, and he let himself melt on his care, the way Shane wanted to please him and maintain him happy and in his life.

The excitement of doing this for the first time, of having won the little battle over Shane’s rules to the point Ryan had driven him crazy enough to masturbate him in public with their crew and supervisor around. Ryan had broken Shane’s restraint and gotten him into that mindset of needing him right where they sat… It felt good.

Ryan’s hand moved towards Shane’s thigh. His thighs were meaty and strong, and if he ever convinced him of going for a run in the mornings, Ryan was sure Shane’s legs would kill him even more.

As hard and thick as they were, it was Shane’s big bulge that made Ryan’s mouth water when he finally put his wandering hand in him.

Shane’s reaction made him smile; he jumped slightly and looked around to confirm no one else had seen it. Ryan’s hand palmed his cock over his chinos, thinking of it in many ways but mostly free and out, standing large and breathtaking—fuck, Ryan was in too deep, craving dick like if he was in college again.

There was a hand in his next, fingers quickly interlocking with his and Ryan looked at Shane, seeing when the man brought up their joined hands and kissed them. He smiled, waiting for something more.

“Leave that for later.” Shane murmured between them, his hand moving even slower on his cock. “When I can have you on your knees for me.”

 _God_. Fuck, dammit. Okay.

Shane kept jerking him, this time with a smirk due to Ryan having to bite his bottom lip as his head was filled with images of himself in all kinds of wrecked delirium while sucking Shane’s dick on his knees or just waiting and wanting to be instructed, told what and how to do it.

His cock twitched, feet moving as Ryan felt the familiar itching on his fingers and pressure on his belly of his orgasm approaching and his eyes widened, swallowing and looking at Shane to let him know.

The man nodded, increasing the rhythm of his strokes as he looked forward, footage also coming to an end soon. He spread the precome in his glans, tugged the way he knew Ryan loved and squeezed from time to time, his hand doing magic on him.

Ryan closed his eyes, sighing while letting his head rest on Shane’s shoulder. To anyone outside, it just looked like something they did commonly, Ryan resting on Shane in the early morning, listening even with his eyes closed and sleepy act.

His breathing was heavy, Ryan wondered if Shane could feel it near his neck, if it turned him on to think of the mess he was making of him right in front of everyone, like it did him.

Not able to control himself, Ryan closed his eyes hard, making a small _agh_ sound muffled by Shane’s shoulder as his orgasm came fast for him, the feeling suffocating and messy, shooting white on Shane’s hand in strong waves.

Electricity went through him, feeling his body relax, numb, and a smile shining on his face. Shane looked down slightly, probably searching for a discrete signal that Ryan was satisfied and happy, so Ryan sighed happily and kissed Shane’s chin.

He heard giggling; Ryan looked in front of them to find Katie smiling at them, Matt with his phone up and Devon rolling her eyes with a big smile.

“Okay…” Ryan murmured, cheeks going red.

Their friends had no idea of what had actually happened and when his phone vibrated, Ryan knew Shane was about to give him so much shit by having a recording of Ryan’s afterglow taken by someone else without knowing. He couldn’t wait.

“You guys are just so cute.” Devon said, everyone had forgotten the task in hand with the footage coming to an end, the silence no longer part of the scene. “It would be gross if it was more often.”

“Well, lucky for ya we can control ourselves.” Shane replied, awkwardly holding Ryan’s come in his hand.

Ryan took the napkin from his coffee, wiped his forehead as a pretext before putting his hand down, cleaning up Shane’s hand as he kept going with the conversation. Once he was clean, Ryan crumpled the napkin into a small ball and put it in the empty cup of Shane’s coffee, swallowing as his boyfriend put his cock inside his pants and then passed his arm over Ryan’s shoulders, holding him close.

He did back his jeans, everything back to normal like he hadn’t just orgasmed into Shane’s hand in front of everyone.

The footage ended, Matt yawned as the intern walked towards the computer to change back to the presentation, Katie standing to finish at least.

“You stay here when we are over.” Shane murmured against his head, kissing his hair before sighing.

“Yes, sir.” He answered as low, interlocking his fingers with Shane’s.

*******

******

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
